


Snogging Meme - Fic

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Babylon 5, Farscape, Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick a pairing from any fandom I've been active in (ie one I know *wry grin*), and come up with a location and/or situation, and I will write you between 50 and 250 words about the kiss that happened in that context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snogging Meme - Fic

**Snogging Meme:** Pick a pairing from any fandom I've been active in (ie one I know *wry grin*), and come up with a location and/or situation, and I will write you between 50 and 250 words about the kiss that happened in that context.

 **Author's Notes:** I was given - _Melvin Frohike/ Diana Fowley (The X-Files) I'm guessing they're trapped and possibly under the influence of something..._  
 _Delenn/John. (Babylon 5) How about the command center or the War Room, in the middle of the night when John is supposed to be doing something else entirely?_  
 _John/Elizabeth, (SGA) mistletoe (:P)_  
and  
 _Bialar/Aeryn. (Farscape) They're onboard Talyn and Tayln decides to trap them in a room together._

* * *

* * *

**Aeryn/Crais (Farscape)**  
(Timeline: While on board Talyn - Crais POV)

 

" _Fuck_..."

The sharp, growling exclamation is unfamiliar to me, and I know that Officer Sun must have learned it from the human. It bothers me that she used the human word, and not the appropriate Sebacean expression.

" _Fuck_..."

"Officer Sun..."

She rounds on me, her eyes dark and fierce.

"Talk to him Crais."

"I have," I remind her. "I have. _You_ have..."

She spins back toward the door before pounding on it with one angry fist. "Talyn, open this door! Talyn, I need to get to Crichton, and you need to open this door!"

It remains closed and Officer Sun continues to stare at it, her back stiff, hands pressed flat against the warm metal.

"You've been learning the human's language," I say into the tense stillness, my own words feeling strangely hollow in the small room.

She remains silent, her back still toward me.

"The translator microbes make that unnecessary."

Aeryn offers no response.

"It is an awkward language. I little see how it could possibly be used to convey anything of meaning effectively. In battle, it would be useless... clearly it means nothing to Talyn... and in all else..."

I stop talking, my own words effectively rendered almost meaningless by Aeryn's silence. I watch her quietly.

"It's not about what it means, it's about what it says," she explains finally.

"I don't understand," I reply stiffly, making certain that the words sound nothing like a confession of ignorance.

Officer Sun turns to me.

"I know," she replies herself as she walks toward me.

There is an unfamiliar expression of compassion on her face, and I find myself baffled by it.

"I know," Aeryn repeats, now standing directly before me. "And I'm sorry."

The words are all Sebacean, but I can't decipher their meaning. Rather than admit ignorance though, I meet Aeryn's eyes with an unflinching gaze. "You are not the Peacekeeper I knew," I say instead.

She smiles quietly to herself.

"I know."

"Being with that human..."

I want to say that it has made her irreversibly contaminated, but those words no longer mean what they once did. Then unexpectedly, Aeryn kisses me on the temple and before I can say anything, the door slides open. She spins at the sound, and is out of the room before the warmth of her lips has faded from my skin.

"I don't understand," I say into the empty air, feeling uncomfortably adrift in the silence. "I don't understand..."

 

 **Elizabeth/John (SGA)**  
(Timeline: Post-Series - John POV)

 

Rodney finishes his calculations and steps away from the device. "There's only enough time and energy for one last Jump, Sheppard. If this isn't the right place in the timeline...."

I wave my hand. "I get it, Rodney... I get it. Just..."

The astrophysicist nods and pushes a button. And as it did with the last two Jumps, I feel like I'm going to be stretched so thin through time and space that I'll just disappear. Instead, just like the previous two times, I land on the other side of the Jump fully visible and all in one piece, thank God. I duck some kind of energy shot and whirl, hoping like hell that I'm in the right place this time. And there she is, looking as shocked as I feel.

"Third time really _is_ the charm," I murmur into the cacophony of the battle surrounding me.

I run full tilt the few steps it takes to get to Elizabeth and practically slide into her. She does a double take when she sees me.... and across the corridor filled with Asurans... me...

"No time to explain," I shout. "Hold on!"

I grab her, hit a button on the device McKay gave me, and we're back home. Rodney is practically dancing with excitement, babbling about how big a genius he really is, and Elizabeth's looking shell shocked, but all I can do is grin.

"O'Neil asked me what I wanted for Christmas this year; said make it big. So...."

I shrug and reach into my pocket to pull out a plastic piece of mistletoe. I dangle over our heads.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

And when I kiss her like we're making up for having missed a thousand Christmases instead of just a handful of them, Elizabeth kisses me right back.

"Best Christmas ever!" I gasp, leaning my forehead against hers when we finally take a breath.

"You _are_ going to explain to me what's going on aren't you, John?"

"Of course," I assure her. "But... not just yet. I'm still unwrapping my present, 'Lizabeth."

I grin and kiss her again...

 

 

 **Delenn/John (Babylon 5)**  
(Timeline: During Shadow War - John POV)

 

"John..."

It takes a few minutes for me to look away from the display, and I realize that Delenn must have been calling me for the last several minutes. And for a moment, I wonder at her presence here in the war room. Then I remember where I was supposed to be. I know my expression must look sheepish as I turn to her.

"Ritual 42..."

She raises an eyebrow at my choice of words, but still nods slightly. " _Nyshali_ , the ritual of purification in preparation for the ritual of _Nyshala_."

"Wait," I reply, thinking over what I had been learning of Adronato. " _Nyshala_... doesn't that mean purification?"

Delenn nods.

"But _Nyshali_ is the rite of purification?"

She nods once more.

"Then _Nyshala_ , what ritual is that?"

"The rite of purification," Delenn replies.

I shake my head. "Okay, I admit it; you got me."

She raises her eyebrow again, and I can't help but smile.

" _Nyshali_ or _Nyshala_ , which one is the rite of purification, Delenn?"

"They both are the ritual of purification."

"Both? Delenn, just how pure do I need to be?"

"John..."

"Delenn... I understand how important these rituals are to you, but..."

I wave a hand in the direction of the display as I turn back toward it, feeling the weight of my responsibilities pull at me like gravity.

"John..."

"I love you Delenn. I would do anything to make you happy, you have to know that. But how can I think about doing a ritual or about how it brings us one step closer to being together, when there are all of these Shadows..."

"Because not doing it, lets the Shadows win. Because each ritual, each kiss, each and every moment of light and laughter represents a victory, John; starlight holding back the darkness."

Her words give me strength, but it isn't until I feel Delenn's warmth at my back that I begin to feel the weight lift. I turn to take her in my arms.

"There's more than one way to fight Shadows, John, don't forget that," she whispers before bringing her lips to mine.

“Starlight...”

I kiss Delenn and feel the weight lift from my shoulders. And in that moment, I'm certain that maybe I really can fly...

 

 **Diana/Melvin (The X-Files)**  
(Timeline: Just random point in series when Diana is there - Diana POV)

 

I look at the unconscious little man on the floor. I am sorely tempted to let the loathsome wretch simply die, but he's important to Fox. I feel my lip curl in disgust before bending down to give him two quick rescue breaths.

"One thousand one... one thousand two..."

By the fourth breath I feel the disgusting little man's lips move beneath mine in what I can only categorize as an inept kiss. I push out a sputtering breath, practically spitting as I pull away from him.

"You're no Dana Scully," he says. "But I guess I can understand now how Mulder could see something in you," he drawls with a lurid little smirk.

"Funny, I was just thinking the exact opposite about you. I don't know why the hell Fox would ever spend any of his time in your company," I counter, kicking at the bag of chips that had caused him to choke.

"Yeah well, I know why he spends time with you, and it sure as hell ain't 'cause he loves you," Melvin shoots back.

"Careful little man, you owe me your life right now; I wouldn't make me regret that," I reply in a suitably threatening voice. I smile as the blood drains from Melvin's face, leaving him pale and shaken. And before he can form a response, I walk to the door.

"I'll be sure to tell Fox that you said hello," I tell him. "Enjoy your chips."

I open the door and greet CSM before falling into step alongside him and heading to his waiting car.


End file.
